dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Epilogue (Awakening)
Warden's Epilogue Are these texts taken directly from the Game? I'm pretty sure some of them arn't. [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]]fahy-kan @ 06:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) What if Warden in love with Alistair in end of DAO and marry him too? will she still leave the court in end of Awakening? Epilogue Open Discussion @Prismvg In response to your questions, I defended the farmlands, and I got the "farmholders developed a reverence for the Warden Commander etc." ending. I also did one game to protect the trade routes and got the "Vigil's Keep became a trading post" ending, so we're okay on those points. I have yet to choose "Protect Amaranthine" or "protect all equally", so I have no idea. To your second question, I actually did abandon Amaranthine and still got the "Peace allows the wardens to replenish numbers", so I'll move it to a more general ending at this point until someone can come up with a more precise ending to that. Thoughts? Magnum101 14:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Addendum: I also got an ending in the epilogue about how the conspiracies against the Wardens eventually led to a series of deaths/disappearances culminating in the apparent suicide of Bann Esmerelle. I would have included this, but there maybe several choices that lead to this; thus far, I've only explored the option to get the names of the conspirators using information obtained from the Dark Wolf. I have no idea what would happen yet if I allow Tamra to obtain the evidence or simply ask the soldiers to spy on the nobles.Magnum101 14:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : I think that if the Warden is Fereldan then we get the replenishing part anyway, with all that "sympathy-driving donations". If he is Orlesian and leaves the city to burn I don't think he'll attract any sympathy, but that's just a supposition. So we'll leave that part where it is, for the time being. As for the conspiracy part, I hired the Dark Wolf too, so let's shelve it for now, until we learn anything new. Prismvg (talk) 15:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I got the sympathy-driving donations if Amaranthine is saved, and I get the replenishing part whether I saved the city or the keep, both with an Orlesian Warden (actually, I have yet to finish the game with a Fereldan Warden), so it's probably a generic ending. Leaving the city to burn as an Orlesian produced the rumors that the Warden was sent from Orleis to retake or destroy Ferelden, but the other endings seem to be present in either, I guess, if you also got that. I'll see if I can get a playthrough in tomorrow. I'll stick with Orlesian Wardens for now, just to remove any possible confounders and see what happens when I make different choices early on. (will also try NOT to upgrade the Keep---to see what happens then) Magnum101 14:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: *Sigh* It was so much easier to gather info in Origins. *Cough*console*killallhostiles*cough* =P Magnum101 15:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) My character had the Dalish elf origin and I still got the ending with Nathaniel saving Fergus Cousland and getting some of his land back. So it's not just the human noble origin. Ewell 23:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the info! Keep them coming guys Prismvg 08:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Curiously, I did not receive any message about searching for the dark-haired sorceress despite having romanced Morrigan in Origins and selected the option to search for her in the final scene. I did not have any team members following me after DA:O, but I also did not sleep with Morrigan prior to the Dark Promise. Quite a few variables here, unfortunately, but the exact triggers may not be as are currently listed on the page. 03:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I did the "protect all equally" thing and got both the "Vigil's Keep is a trading post" and "farmholders develop a reverence for the Warden-Commander" endings. Not sure what the exact questions were about it, but yeah. Chex Warden 06:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering, if you have all the upgrades for Vigil's Keep and decide to defend the city, is the keep held or lost? Some of the endings seem to contradict each other about who wins the battle when I completed the game. Josh33333110 March 27 : As far as I can tell, the one you don't defend is always destroyed. The upgrades only seem to determine whether your companions die at the keep or not. Melisma17 09:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) @Magnum101 My guess was that you get the "eventually led to a series of deaths/disappearances culminating in the apparent suicide of Bann Esmerelle" page if you let the dark wolf go. And that you dont get it if you chose to give him to the authorities after getting the conspirators location from him. Havent tried it, so I cant confirm this. Also, I protected the trade but got "farmholders developed a reverence..." so it can be bugged ;-) Kaerendar 21:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Finished the game three times with the same character and the same choices each time. Still can't manage to get the 'followed the dark haired soceress' epilogue. It's always 'the warden vanished completely'. Doing everything right and still this! Damn the bugs! A few notes on my Epilogue: I had a romance active with both Morrigan and Leliana and got the Leliana text, I presume this is because Leliana's Romance supersedes that of Morrigan's regardless if you performed the Dark Ritual with Morrigan or not. This is most likely due to the fact the dark ritual happens even if your not in a romance with Morrigan and is just a means to an end so the Warden (male) will stay with Leliana for the time being until the Witch Hunt DLC. This is likely as Leliana is a romance option for female wardens also. Also I noticed that despite having max fortifications Justice and Sigrun died when left behind, only chance to save them is by taking them to the Nest I presume. Just my observations on PS3 Nathaniel's Epilogue It says in Nathaniel's Epilogue that he will die if he is left to defend Vigil's Keep. This is only one possible outcome as I completed Awakening, just five minutes ago and his epilogue said that he was one of the survivors because of how valiantly he fought and continued inspiring the men. Just saying, in case there's an argument over an edit. 03:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::with me, I left him to defend the keep and he survived, then it said he left the wardens saying it was not a life for him and that his nephew joined the wardens and became a warden commander, they build a fortress/castle somwhere and had a statue in honor of Nathanael there. Azahel 12:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The Messenger ? I was wondering who the Messenger is I presumed he was the darkspawn disciple at amaranthine however I recently completed awakenings after sparing him (He actually fought by my warden) and their was no mention of him within the ending epilougue. Is this a glitch or is he/she someone different thanks. 15:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, that's him. I'm not sure which decisions count concerning his appearance in the epilogue. First time I saved the city, then let him go, and got him in the epilogue. Then I saved the Keep, and he didn't appear. So it is something to think about. Prismvg 17:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks guess I done something to stop it, maybe he died or something and it doesn't register properly more curious is why it would help people, a helpful darkspawn wonders will never cease :). 13:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) First I said he can fight with me and I will let him alive but later I decided to kill him but the in the Ending he was alive. (Xbox 360) --Bl4ckSh33p 13:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Same as Bl4ckSh33p. I had him fight through the city with me, then killed him afterwards. Despite this, The Epilogue said he was still alive and "the city soon buzzes with stories of a cloaked but lisping figure who helps travelers in danger. At the same time, reports of isolated cases of the darkspawn disease emerge, but no one connects the two".--N00bKing (talk) 17:59, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The Blight Orphans I did every quest for the Blight Orphans, but got no mention of them in the epilogue cards. There must be some variable in this case. Thoughts? AndreaDraco83 00:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Same here, just completed the game. All quests done for the orphans and no mention in the epilogue. Gyumaou 10:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :The exact opposite occurred to me: I completed none of the "Blight Orfans" quests, yet got a message about the perpetrators of the scam. I did not so much as touch the board and I was treated to an epilogue where a real charity was created. 03:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I always do the first quest for the Blight Orfans, but no others after that. I always get the epilogue where he creates a real charity, so I don't think it needs to say all quests must be completed. I'm playing on Xbox, if it makes a difference. StillAlive (talk) 23:04, June 7, 2013 (UTC) For the slide not appearing: Has anyone tried doing each quest individually, so there isn't multiple quests turned in at once? I know doing this breaks the Dworkin Lyrium Sand quest so why not this. I haven't tried it myself but I did all the Blight Orphans quests, turning in two at a time, and I didn't get the slide. --Fatal97 (talk) 14:39, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Vigilance? ... Is the sword stolen no matter what? or just if crafted in a specific order with regards to the breastplate? sadly its stolen no matter what :'( sadness... Velanna's and Justice's Epilogues I guess that Velanna's most positive ending - saving a human village single-handed - is triggered by her personal quest. I finished the game without doing Velanna's Exile (it never triggered) and with her disposition at +95 and I still got the ending where she disappears to search for Seranni. On the other hand, having completed Justice's quest and having his approval at +91 isn't sufficient to trigger the 'smiling' ending (instead I got the, much better, if you want my personal opnion, the one with mention of his rotting body and Aura's discomfort). Maybe it's because I sided with the Architect? AndreaDraco83 11:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Well, the saving-village and disappearing to search for Seranni epilogues are not separated. I got them both, without even completing her quest. It actually has to do with her approval and whether you take her to Drake's Fell or not. Prismvg 15:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Let me get this straight: if you take her to Drake's Fall and side with the Architect, is it 'impossible '''to get the ending where she saves the human village? AndreaDraco83 11:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : No, on the contrary. To be more specific: I had a fairly high approval from her, and took her to Drake's Feel + sided with the Architect. Result: she saves the human village and then the disappearing to search for her sister part. Prismvg 14:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Did the same. 97 approval, was in my party in Drake's Fell and I sided with the Architect. Result: She disappears sometime after the battles. I did not, however, do her personal q - encounter didn't trigger. May be the reason why I didn't get the village ending. Gyumaou 10:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Anything related to classes except Magi? I added a picture of an ending which I believe is related to being a Mage (In regard to the City of Amaranthine) saying that the people believed he was a maleficar and possible abomination. Is there anything like this for rogues and warriors? Haasth 16:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : Nothing for rogues and I doubt there is anythingfor warriors either. and why would there be anything? people fear mages not some guy in a metal suit ;-) Kaerendar 19:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Prince-consort princess-consort? Is there anything related to being a prince-consort or princess-consort (Not sure if the latter is the correct term)? There is something about staying in court but nothing about becoming king/queen of Ferelden. Haasth 10:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Remaining Arl of Amaranthine? If you have no love interest, do you remain Arl of Amaranthine/ Warden of the Grey until you "disappear" years later? Lobsel Vith (talk) 00:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Epilogue Auto-save? Just finished Awakening, fully patched on PS3. Was there supposed to be an auto-save after the epilogue, like Origins? I did not get one, and had to import my last save, just before fighting the Mother, into Golems of Amgarrak. I'd like to know if this matters, story-wise. Everyone (almost) lives? How would you go about getting everyone but Justice to survive the final battle and all the survivors to stay with the Wardens? I am trying to create a clear file that I can upload into Dragon Age 2 that will not have any discontinuity. Ideally I would want everyone to live, but Justice needs to die so that he can fuse with Anders in an appropriate timeframe for DA2. Most of his possible endings have him serving with the Wardens for years, and that just won't work. I'm thinking that I need to do everyone's companion quests and get approval up to 100% for everyone. Then I need to save Amaranthine but leave Justice, Anders, and Sigrun at Vigil's Keep. Then I need to take Oghren, Nathaniel, and Velanna to the final battle and spare the Architect. Would that work? Wataru14 (talk) 03:26, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm obviously very late to answer but if anyone has a similar issue this may help If Amaranthine is saved over Vigil's Keep, and Vigil's Keep has all possible upgrades, then the following outcomes will become the companions left behind: -Oghren - Will survive the battle and be regarded as a hero -Anders - Will survive the battle and be regarded as a hero -Nathaniel - Will survive the battle and be regarded as a hero, however it has been reported that he is still marked dead for an imported save to DA2 -Justice - His head will be chopped off just before the victory horn. This could be intentional, but interpret that how you like -Velanna - A large piece of debris will fall on her, but when they try to recover her body she is nowhere to be found -Sigrun - Will embrace her death fighting against an unwinnable battle. Again this is probably what she wants so not too bad of an ending. So if you're not planning on importing your save to Dragon Age II then you can simply leave the first three members of your party, Oghren, Anders and Nathaniel, to defend the keep and bring the others with you in your assault. However due to the fact Nathaniel is marked dead in Dragon Age II even though he survives, and Nathaniel has a minor cameo in DA2 if he lives, it is impossible for everyone to survive. If you're happy to have Justice die in the keep then your final party should be Nathaniel, Sigrun and Velanna and then all the other companions will live apart from Justice. However none of Justice's endings satisfy Anders's/Justice's status in DA2. In the backstory of how Anders came to host Justice, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Anders_(short_story), it is said that they are sent on a Grey Warden assignment together and with a new Warden, Rolan, who provokes Anders/Vengeance to massacre everyone present. My point here is that, if you consider this short story canon, then both Anders and Justice survive the events of Awakening and continue to serve with the Grey Wardens for at least long enough after Awakening for the Wardens to start recruiting again, and for Rolan to have had multiple assignments with Anders before he begins to host Justice. Personally I think the best you can do for a save to import to DA2 is to do everyone's personal quests, get everyone's approval as high as possible, upgrade the keep to maximum, save Amaranthine and have your final party be Nathaniel, Justive and Velanna. In this case Sigrun will die but I think she will be happy about it. --Fatal97 (talk) 11:47, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Slideshow I've been thinking that it would be a good idea to incorporate the slides from the slideshow onto this page, similar to how we have it on Epilogue (Origins). The big difference between the ''Awakening and Origins epilogues is that there is no "coronation" scene in Awakening. So the slideshow is the only thing that shows the outcome of the companions and the story. Right now the article pretty much just paraphrases what happens, which I think makes it kind of confusing. So we could do one of these things with this page: * Leave it as it is, with just paraphrases of what the slides say in the slideshow * Replace all of the outcomes currently on the article with the actual wording from the slideshows (basically rewriting the entire article) * Do a combination of both; perhaps a short paragraph of all the outcomes for each character, and then the slideshows beneath the paragraph I don't want to do a complete overhaul of the article without some feedback, since this could potentially be a pretty big change. -- 02:33, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps keep the current standing article, while compiling slideshows of all the possible epilogue slides to show the exact wording? In short the third option. - 03:32, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :: I can sandbox it and see what works. Of course, this is all dependent on whether or not I'm able to obtain all the epilogue slides. Even using my own playthroughs and youtube I don't know if I can get them all (unless there's some way to pull them from the game files). -- 23:35, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Triggers Has anyone been able to find the exact triggers for companion endings? The other slides seem to be fine except the odd bug, but the companions have multiple slides with little or no information given on how they are achieved. What constitutes as "high approval"? Do both approval and personal quest need triggering? Does it matter what you say in dialogue with them as in Oghren's case? For example, I had done Justice's personal quest and had his approval at about +95 at the end of the game, yet Aura still complained about his rotting body. Is that the ending I'm supposed to get because I thought I was getting the one where he collapses smiling at her door? I had exactly the same thing with Sigrun, where I thought the best ending was her not wanting to go for her calling. But I always get the one where she keeps trying to leave but the Warden stops her despite having done her quest, maxed her approval and chose the "right" dialogue options. --Fatal97 (talk) 14:31, April 24, 2017 (UTC)